Mew Mew Power
Mew Mew Power is the English language dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, licenced by 4Kids Entertainment. The English dub aired from February 19th 2005 to July 2006 with only 23 episodes (26 in other English speaking countries) airing in the United States. The show was later dropped from the 4Kids block. Music All of the original background music was replaced with an original score made by 4Kids. All of the insert songs were replaced with new English songs, along with extra songs that were in scenes when songs weren't even played in the original (ex: Both transformation songs, "Zoey's Theme", "Dance Another Day" and "Lucky Me"). Home Video Release In the United States, only 23 episodes aired on the 4Kids TV block on the FOX network. In other English speaking countries (Canada, Austrailia, South Africa), all 26 English dubbed episodes aired. The United Kingdom only aired 25 episodes (they never aired the English dubbed pilot episode). Austrailia's Madman company released 2 single disk DVDs containing 10 episodes (the pilot episode and 1-9). There has been no indication that they will release the rest. These DVDs are in Region 4, PAL format. The GTV company in South Africa released all 26 English dubbed episodes on 6 DVDs. They are currently the only country to release all of Mew Mew Power on DVD. These DVDs are in Region 2, PAL format. Cuts and Edits Due to 4kids' heavy censorship, the original plot of Tokyo Mew Mew was nearly completely changed. The first aired episode of Mew Mew Power was the twelfth episode of Tokyo Mew Mew. In which, Mark (Aoyama) ends up happy to find Zoey (Ichigo) as a Mew Mew. However, the pilot episode is completely forgotten and regarded as to not have existed in the rest of Mew Mew Power. In addition, many cat puns are added for a humorus effect. The Aliens become Cyniclons and their Chimera Animas are called Predasites. Visual edits, such as Japanese text, are completely erased or replaced by English text to relate to non-Japanese countries. Body lines in the transformations are removed to prevent "mature themes." Mew Lettuce's transformation is cut, so Bridget (Retasu) is only shown transforming in group transformations. All mew mew marks are removed except for in the Mew's premiere episode. Renee's (Zakuro) weapon is censored because it is the shape of a Christian cross. Dialogue is changed, sometimes for unknown reason, leading to complete plot changes and the creation of many plot holes. One example of this is having Corina (Minto) telling Zoey that Kikki (Bu-Ling) lived in a homeless shelter and episodes later, showing her home and her siblings. They added a line from Corina saying that it was something that they all assumed to be true, but since it was her that said it to make Zoey feel guilty for telling Kikki to "go home", it was obvious that this was done due to the English dubbers not watching ahead and straying away from the original script. The Aliens' Mission Another big change was the origin of the Aliens, known in this dub as the Cyniclons. In the Japanese version, Earth was their home but they had to move due to changes in the environment. So they had to move to another planet until Earth stabilized but the planet they ended up on was worse than Earth. But since it took most of what they had to get there, they couldn't go back to Earth until millions of years later. By the time they were able to get back, they find humans living on Earth and polluting it. So the Aliens want Earth back before humans destroy it. In the English dub, this was all changed to the Cyniclons always living on a different planet but they polluted it so bad that the planet destabilized, so they had to leave but ended up on a worse planet. They soon find out about the humans and want Earth out of jealousy of the humans for being able to keep a planet, despite the pollution they create on it. Cuts in Mew Mew Power There were also many cuts made to the episodes (some cuts even lasting 30 seconds to a full minute), even some that were important to the plot. Ichigo's merging with the Iriomote Wildcat was cut completely, causing confusion on how she got her powers. The scene showing Pudding's father training in China is cut as well, so it's unknown if she even had a father in the English dub. Almost 4 minutes were cut out of episode 13 all together due to it referencing episode 12 (which was put into discontinuity) and made it take place right after episode 11. So instead of Ichigo being afraid that Aoyama found out her secret at the cherry tree incident, they changed it to Zoey being afraid that Mark recognized her on TV. Transformations Mew Ichigo - The scene where DNA is being shown was completely cut due to the fact Ichigo was naked. In the next scene where sparkles begin to fall, shadows on Ichigo's/Zoey's body are removed, giving her 'flat' appearence. The background in which Ichigo poses in front of is removed completely. Instead the time the Mew Pendant is shown is lengthened. Mew Mint - Like Ichigo the scene where DNA is shown is cut and the fact that Mint is naked. That scene also contained when Mew Mint's wings folded over to make her dress she later breaks from. The scene where Mew Mint is posing is cut completly. Instead the time the Mew Pendant is shown is lengthened. Mew Lettuce - Her entire transformation was cut due to her being naked during most of it. Parts of it were only shown during the group transformation sequences 4Kids made. Mew Pudding - Like the first two Mew Mews the DNA scenes are cut, along with the scene her arm cuffs appear in. A small part when her main outfit comes on was cut as well. At the end Mew Pudding is holding a different pose to avoid the Chinese reference at the end of the sequence. Out of all the transformations, Mew Pudding's was the one with the most cuts (if you don't count Mew Lettuce's being cut completely). Mew Zakuro - Like the others, the DNA is cut. To remove the fact that she was naked, 4Kids added a bra and underwear on her before her Mew Mew clothes appear. When Mew Zakuro comes foward to land gracefully on her ending scene, the scene is sped up, but her ending pose is kept. Name Changes *Ichigo Momomiya - Zoey Hanson *Sakura Momomiya - Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson *Shintaro Momomiya - Zoey's Father/Mr. Hanson *Minto Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth *Retasu Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant *Bu-Ling Huang - Kikki Benjamin *Zakuro Fujiwara - Renee Roberts *Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant *Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III *Quiche - Dren ("Nerd" spelt backwards) *Tart - Tarb ("Brat" spelt backwards) *Pie - Sardon (Short for the word "sardonic") *Minto's Nanny - Nana Bucksworth *Seiji Aizawa - Sergio Bucksworth *Miwa Honjo - Mimi *Moe Yanagida - Megan *The girls that bully Lettuce - The Three Beckys *Mary McGuire - Maria Rivera *Masaya Aoyama - Mark *Masazo Aoyamada - Marco *Rei Nishina - Chrys *Norihiro Edomurasaki - Ian *Satsuki Tadano - Sabrina *Iruka - Cassandra *Heicha Huang - Heidi Benjamin *Heicha Fong's Teacher - Mrs. Rosbe *Tsukiko Yamada - Gretchen Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names were changed and Renee's weapon was changed so it wouldn't be in the shape of a cross. Zoey's sequence was also sped up. Bridget was also given 4 different attack names. Zoey: *1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell *1st Attack: Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *2nd Weapon: Rose Bell *2nd Attack: Rose Bell, Full Power! *3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: *Weapon: Heart Arrow (called Heart Bow and Arrow in the 2004 promo video) *Attack: Unnamed Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets (called Morse Code Castanets in the 2004 promo video) *1st Attack: Deep Sea Surge Attack! *2nd Attack: Tidalwave Rush! *3rd Attack: Underwater Surge Attack! *4th Attack: Tidalwave Attack! Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *Attack: Tambourine Trench Renee: *Weapon: Purple Dagger *Attack: Unnamed Episodes *'Episode 01: The Main Mew's Muse' (This was originally episode 12 in Japanese but was made into the first/pilot episode of the English dub.) *'Episode 02: The Mew Kid in Town' *'Episode 03: Mew Two ' *'Episode 04: Pooltergeist' *'Episode 05: The Lion Thing ' *'Episode 06: Gymewstics ' *'Episode 07: Party 'Til You Mew ' *'Episode 08: Monkey See, Monkey Mew ' *'Episode 09: Spa Blahs! ' *'Episode 10: Do Mew Want to Dance? ' *'Episode 11: Hollywood Mew Mew' *'Episode 12: The Taming of the Mew' *'Episode 13: Slime and Slime Again ' *'Episode 14: Butterflies Are Freaky ' *'Episode 15: The Hero Lies in Mew ' *'Episode 16: Books of Love ' *'Episode 17: A Knight to Remember ' *'Episode 18: My Knight in Blue Armor' *'Episode 19: A Girl with a Porpoise ' *'Episode 20: Daughter Of The Year ' *'Episode 21: One Flew Out Of The Mew Mew's Nest' *'Episode 22: Buggin' ' *'Episode 23: I've Got A Crush On Mew ' *'Episode 24: Diamonds Are A Girl's Worst Enemy ' *'Episode 25: The Hunt For Blue Aqua ' *'Episode 26: Coo Coo Cocoon ' Character Changes Mew Mews Ichigo Momomiya: Ichigo Momomiya is changed to Zoey Hanson in the Mew Mew Power dub. Her age is upped from 13 to 16. Her animal changes to just a Wild Mountain Cat in the pilot episode but goes back to Iriomote Wildcat in later episodes. Zoey is more concerned with being a girl and having a boyfriend than the interests of Ichigo in Tokyo Mew Mew. Minto Aizawa: Minto Aizawa's name is changed to Corina Bucksworth. Her age is changed from 12 to 16. Changes in dialogue cause her to be even more rude to Zoey than Minto was to Ichigo. It also causes her to appear to have romantic feelings for Renee Roberts (Zakuro Fujiwara). In one scene, she thinks about the person whom she might love and has a thought bubble of Renee (An edit by 4kids. The original was of a male dancer). Retasu Midorikawa: Retasu Midorikawa's name is changed to Bridget Verdant. Bridget's age is 15 compared to Lettuce's 13. Instead of wanting to help her friends feel better by letting them take their anger out on her in Tokyo Mew Mew, Bridget ends up being friends with "The Three Beckies" because she has no friends and wants to be popular. Bu-Ling Huang: '''Bu-Ling Huang's name becomes Kikki Benjamin in the dub. Her age takes a large jump from 10 to 14. Kikki seems to be more blunt and pushy than Bu-Ling but her eager and energetic personality is still intact. The dub at first added that Kikki was homeless but then changed it when her home and family were shown in a future episode. It was also added that Kikki is very secretive about her family compared to the original where she has told older characters(Ryou, Keiichiro and Heicha's Teacher) about her family situation. '''Zakuro Fujiwara: '''Zakuro Fujiwara's name is changed to Renee Roberts. She becomes much older in the dub at 17 instead of 15 in order to be older than the other Mews. While it is stated that she has many professions in both the original and English dubs(acting, modeling and singing), while the Japanese say that modeling is Zakuro's main career, the English dub changes her main career to singing. Most of her personality is intact but Renee appears more mean than Zakuro from her modified dialogue. Cyniclons (Aliens) '''Quiche: '''Quiche is renamed to Dren (Nerd spelled backwards). Most of his personality is intact but Dren isn't as pushy to get Zoey to love him as Kish was to Ichigo. '''Tart: '''Tart's name is changed to Tarb (brat spelled backwards). '''Pie: '''Pie gets changed to Sardon which is short for the word "Sardonic" meaning "Marked by scorn, mockery, and cynicism". He is given an English Accent and is the only cyniclon with named attacks. His renamed attacks are Aerial Tempest and Ice Wind Blast. '''Chimera Anima: Chimera animas are renamed to Predasites. They are mostly unchanged. Other Characters Masaya Aoyama: Masaya Aoyama is renamed to Mark. His new last name is not given in Mew Mew Power and remains unknown. His age is changed to 16 instead of being 13. He is depicted as a jock at the school and is extremely popular. Ryou Shirogane: Ryou Shirogane's name is changed to Elliot Grant. His age is changed from 15 to 16. In Tokyo Mew Mew, he is working on the Mew Project as a continuation of his father's work. Mew Mew Power changes him and Wesley to just rich highschoolers. Keiichiro Akasaka: Keiichiro Akasaka gets renamed Wesley J. Coolridge III and becomes younger, switching from being 21 to 17. (He is the only character to be made younger in the 4kids dub.) Wesley is depicted as a rich highschooler who is a very nice gentleman. Masha: Masha gets renamed Mini-Mew. While Masha wasn't able to talk in complete sentences, Mini-Mew is shown to speak perfectly. Voice Actors *Zoey Hanson and Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson - Amanda Brown *Corina Bucksworth - Andi Whaley *Bridget Verdant - Erica Schroeder '''(Credited as '''Bella Hudson) *Kikki Benjamin - Kether Donohue '''(Sometimes credited as '''Annice Moriarty) *Renee Roberts - Mollie Weaver *Mark and Deep Blue - Scottie Ray *Elliot Grant and Blue Knight - Sean Schemmel *Wesley J. Coolridge III and Dren - Andrew Rannells *Sardon - Oliver Wyman '''(Credited as '''Pete Zarustica) *Tarb - Jimmy Zoppi *Mini-Mew - Tom Wayland Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations